


Honey

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Marshall learns to be more careful when mixing food with bedroom activities. Sort of. Maybe. Maybe not.
Relationships: Marshall Teller/Dash X
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



“Stop laughing,” Marshall growls. They’re standing in the shower, hot water pelting down on them, and Dash is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he chuckles at Marshall’s misfortune.

“Oh calm down, slick. This was your idea, remember?”

Marshall glared at him. “I _remember_ saying ‘hey, it might be sexy to lick food off each other’ _not_ ‘hey, it might be sexy to get honey stuck in my pubes!’”

That only made Dash laugh harder.

Marshall growled and turned his back on Dash, adding more soap to his washcloth and, well, scrubbing.

A hand snaked around his waist, caught his wrist. “Here,” Dash whispered, lips inches from Marshall’s ear. “Let me help.”

Marshall gritted his teeth as his body reacted to Dash’s pressing against him. “That’s not helping,” he said, even as he let Dash take the washcloth and begin gently washing him.

“Shhh, it’ll be fine.” With the washcloth, Dash slowly traced over Marshall’s stomach, down along his pelvis, the rough cloth gently brushing Marshall’s erection made him gasp. Dash’s every touch was torment, both too much and not enough. Dash pressed a kiss to Marshall’s shoulder and dropped the washcloth, then wrapped his hand around Marshall’s cock and gave a few agonizingly slow strokes. “Is _this_ helping?” he asked.

“N-No,” Marshall managed. But, when Dash’s hand stilled, he added a breathless “don’t stop.”

Dash chuckled and resumed his ministrations. “That’s what I thought,” he said, picking up the pace as Marshall writhed under his touch.

They needed another shower after that one, which was fine, since Marshall hadn’t gotten all of the honey out anyway.


End file.
